


Break

by stellar_dust



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-23
Updated: 2005-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellar_dust/pseuds/stellar_dust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ani forgets for a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

The platform shifted beneath their feet, sideways and down, lava poured over, and in the mad scramble for their lives, ducking crouched in momentary shelter on opposite sides of the pylon, Annie forgot for a moment and said "Master, are you all right?"

Obi-Wan tasted sweat. "Fine. Anakin, do you see a way back to the ship -"

A drop of magma sizzled on Obi-Wan's lightsaber, and his heart shattered.

"Oh, Anakin ..."

Something gave. The man who swung viciously round at him was only Lord Vader.

The man who fought back with skill and cunning, and won - was only Old Ben.


End file.
